Veemon's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (Japanese: 劇場版 遊☆戯☆王 〜超融合!時空を越えた絆〜 Hepburn: Gekijoban Yu-Gi-O!: Cho-Yugo! Toki o Koeta Kizuna, lit. Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcended Time) is a Japanese 3-D animated film based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. It was produced to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the NAS-produced series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, and features the main characters from three of the franchise's anime series and links to the story of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It was released in Japanese theaters on January 23, 2010. An English-language version of the film containing ten minutes of additional animation has been produced by 4Kids Entertainment. The digital cinema developer and distributor Cinedigm screened the film in selected stereoscopic 3D theaters in the United States. In the United Kingdom, Manga Entertainment released the film in selected stereoscopic 3D cinemas, and followed this with a Blu-ray 3D and DVD release. The film was also released in the United States on Blu-ray and DVD. The film is the pilot episode of Yugi and Veemon's Adventures, a new sequel to the Digimon crossover series, Agumon's Adventures, created by Garfiled1990. It was updated in both English and Japanese on YouTube, Dailymotion, Zippcast and other networks as a video in May 2016, while the English and Japanese transcripts is on One Fans Blog at that time. As with this pilot, the series was originally titled Veemon's Adventures until it was given a new name beginning with the first official episode, The Pagemaster. Summary Years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02, on the Digital World, the home planet of Digimon (short for Digital Monsters), Gennai and the "Harmonious One": Azulongmon announces to the formerly Digi-destined Digimon that the Disney Villains, the Ninja Crow Clan, the Raptors and the Foot Clan have resurrected Apocalymon, Diaboromon, the Dark Masters and the other ruthless Digimon, and they'll join forces with the evil apocalyptic time-traveler Paradox to conquer the Earth in order to have revenge on the Digimon and their old allies. But rather than using either Agumon's remaining Digi-Squad or Shoutmon's Fusion Fighters United Army, Gennai and Azulongmon destined Patamon and Gatomon (the former members of the Digi-Squad) along with the six different Digimon: Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon and Lopmon (both partners of Willis) to become the newest Digimon team, the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. They send them to Earth using the Digi-port on a mission to find their old friend Yugi Muto, and team up with him and his friends. Teleporting to New Domino City, Japan, the new Digi-Squad are befriended by Yusei Fudo, who recently fell through a time-slip after having his powerful card stolen by Paradox. Yusei and the Digimon find and meet Jayden Yuki, who is yet another new duelist, and Yugi Muto, who recalls his previously adventures with Agumon and the other Digimon. Together, the two duelists and eight different Digimon becomes supported by other heroes such as the Disney Heroes, the Samurai Pizza Cats, the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and helps Yusei on a brief mission to destroy Paradox and chase away their own villains before they can invent Duel Monsters, and more Digimon and Heartless. If they succeed, will Yugi, Yusei and Jayden join Veemon and his fellow Digimon on more adventures to defend the universe? And if the three duelists aren't enough, will they call Yugi's old friends Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner to meet up with them and agree to come with them too? Plot As Yusei Fudo ponders the state of New Domino City, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan cheer him up with the idea of riding on their Duel Runners. As they ride, a mysterious Turbo Duelist called Paradox challenges Yusei to a duel. Yusei summons his Stardust Dragon but Paradox seals it inside a card and disappears with it. They later discover an article that says Paradox killed Pegasus with Stardust and other famous dragons. Compounding the situation, New Domino City is vanishing. As a result, the Crimson Dragon appears, giving Yusei's Duel Runner the ability to travel through time. In the past, sometime after the GX era, Jaden Yuki is attacked by evil versions of stolen monster cards in Venice, Italy, including Stardust Dragon. As Paradox prepares to kill Jaden, Yusei and the Crimson Dragon arrive and protect him. Jaden was pursuing Paradox, who stole his friends' cards. Years earlier, Maximillion Pegasus is holding a duel in Domino City, which Yugi Muto is attending with his grandfather. Paradox uses his newly acquired monsters to attack the event, killing Pegasus, Yugi's grandfather and several bystanders, but Yugi survives. Yusei and Jaden arrive and take Yugi with them 30 minutes back in time before Paradox's attack in order to stop him, as Pegasus' premature death would bring the existence of Duel Monsters to an end, radically changing the course of history. The trio then confronts Paradox, who reveals that he comes from a future beyond Yusei's in which the world lies in ruins, and claims that the only way to fix it is to eliminate Duel Monsters from history. However, the three heroes protest that by doing so all the future events and people will be erased as well, and challenge him to a duel. By combining the powers of their key monsters, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei defeat Paradox, who disappears. After the duel, Yusei, Jaden and Yugi say that they will do what they can to make sure the future isn't like Paradox's, and say goodbye and the latter two return to their respective time periods. New Domino City returns to normal, and Yusei finally can let go of the past and focus on the future. Hero Teams Digi-Squad: 02 Mode (Team Digimon 02) * Veemon: A blue dragon-type Digimon. ** DemiVeemon: ** Flamedramon: ** Raidramon: ** ExVeemon: ** Paildramon (DNA Digivolved with Wormmon): * Wormmon: A green worm Digimon. ** Leafmon ** Minomon: ** Stingmon: ** Paildramon (DNA Digivolved with Veemon): * Hawkmon: A bird-type Digimon. * * Armadillomon: An armadillo-like Digimon. * * Terriermon: One of Willis' twin Digimon and Veemon's second best friend. ** Gargomon ** Rapidmon * Lopmon: Terriermon's three-horned twin brother and another of Willis' twin Digimon. * Patamon: Former member of Agumon's Digi-Squad and new member of Veemon's Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. * * Gatomon: Another former member of Agumon's Digi-Squad and new member of Veemon's Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. * Other Digimon Teams Fusion Fighters United Army * Shoutmon: The leader of the first superior Digimon team and king of the Digital World. * Gumdramon: Shoutmon's second in command. * Ballistamon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Dracomon * Jijimon * Starmon * Pickmon * Dondokomon * ChibiTortomon * Mervamon * Ignitemon Digi-Squad * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon Mentors of the Digital World Gennai Harmonious Ones * Azulongmon: Other Heroes and Allies (Old and New) The Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy The Mighty Ducks * Wildwing Flashblade * Nosedive Flashblade * Duke L'Orange * Mallory McMallard * Tanya Vanderflock * Check "Grin" Hardwing The Samurai Pizza Cats * The Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Bone * Stegz * Bullzeye * Spike * Hard Rock Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Villain Teams and Other Enemies (Old and New) The Disney Villains * Maleficent * Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Saurians ** Lord Dragaunus ** Siege ** Wraith ** Chameleon ** Hunter Drones * Magical De Spell ** Beagle Boys * Jafar ** Iago * Hades ** Pain and Panic * Never Land Pirates ** Captain Hook ** Mr. Smee * Ursula * Oogie Boogie Ninja Crow Clan * Seymour "The Big" Cheese Rude Noise The Raptors * Bad Rap * Haxx * Spittor * Cyber-Raptors Supporting Villains * Argor Zardok (voiced by Terry Klassen) The Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady * Foot Soldiers * Alpha One Cast of Characters English Version * Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) ** Dina Sherman as Chibomon ** Steven Jay Blum as Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon ** Wendee Lee as Leafmon/Minomon ** Brianne Siddall as Leafmon/Minomon (2nd voice) * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Halsemon/Shurimon/Silphymon (shared with Edie Mirman) * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon/ ** Dave Mallow as Upamon ** Tom Fahn as Digmon * Mona Marshall as Terriermon ** Michael Sorich as Gargomon ** Lex Lang as Rapidmon * Cherami Leigh as Lopmon ** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Lopmon (archive) ** Michelle Ruff as Lopmon (archive) ** Wendee Lee as Lopmon (archive) * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Peagusmon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Nefertimon * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon and Gennai * Anna Garduno as Palmon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Ben Diskin as Shoutmon and Cutemon * Greg Cipes as Gumdramon/Arresterdramon (fan-made) * Kyle Hebert as Ballistamon and Dorulumon * Christopher Corey Smith as Jijimon * Joe Ochman as Dondokomon * Cindy Robinson as ChibiTortomon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Dracomon/Coredramon/Wingdramon * Tara Platt as Mervamon * Brianne Siddall as Ignitemon * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bret Iwan as King Mickey Mouse ** Wayne Allwine as King Mickey Mouse (archive) * Russi Taylor as Queen Minne Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Lady Daisy Duck * Joe Orchman as Jiminy Cricket ** Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket (archive) ** Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket (archive) ** Cliff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket (archive) * Ian Ziering as Wildwing Flashblade * Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade * Jeff Bennett as Duke L'Orange * Jennifer Hale as Mallory McMallard * April Winchell as Tanya Vanderflock * Brad Garrett as Check "Grin" Hardwing * Townsend Coleman as Canard Thunderbeak * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent ** Eleanor Audley as Maleficent (archive) * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago the Parent * Pat Carroll as Ursula * James Wood as Hades * Corey Burton as Captain Hook ** Hans Conried as Captain Hook (archive) * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee ** Corey Burton as Mr. Smee (archive) ** Bill Thompson as Mr. Smee and Other Neverland Pirates (archive) * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Scott McNeil as T-Bone * Samuel Vincent as Stegz * Jason Gray-Stanford as Bullzeye * Cusse Mankuma as Spike * Blu Mankuma as Hard Rock * Garry Chalk as Bad Rap * Lee Tockar as Haxx * Terry Klassen as Spittor * Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * Peter Renaday as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter * James Avery as Oroku Saki/Shredder * Greg Berg as Bebop * Jim Cummings as Alpha One Japanese Version * Junko Noda as V-mon * Naozumi Takahashi as Wormmon * Koichi Tochika as Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa as Armadimon * Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon * Yuka Tokumitsu as Tailmon * Aoi Tada as Terriermon/Galgomon/Rapidmon * Chinami Nishimura as Lopmon ** Rumi Shishido as Lopmon (archive) ** Aoi Tada as Lopmon (archive) * Chika Sakamoto as Agumon and Shoutmon * Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon * Katori Shigematsu as Piyomon * Takahiro Sakurai as Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada as Palmon * Junko Takeuchi as Gomamon * Hiroaki Hirata as Gennai * Jyurohta Kosugi as Qinglongmon Credits Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon: The Movie, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Digimon Fusion * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Hiroyuki Kakudou, Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Takahiro Imamura, Yukio Kaizawa and Tetsuya Endo * Produced by Keisuke Okuda, Hiromi Seki and Kyotaru Kimura * US Producer: Terri-Lei O'Malley * Writers: Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura, Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono, Chiaki J. Konaka, Sukehiro Tomita, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Riku Sanjo * US Writers: Bob Buchholz, Jeff Nimoy * English Voice Director: Jeff Nimoy * Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru * Chief Animation Directors/Animation Supervisors: Setsuko Nobuzane and Shigeru Ando * Art Director: Yukiko Iijima, Tetsuhiro Shimizu * Color Design: Yasue Itasaka * Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa * Editor: Kouichi Katagiri * US Editors: Gary Friedman, Douglas Purgason * Sound Director: Sadashi Kuramoto * Music: Takanori Arisawa and Kousuke Yamashita * US Music Composers: Udi Harpaz, Shuki Levy, Amotz Plessner and Noam Kaniel * Production: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production: Saban Entertainment, Inc., Sensation Animation and Saban Brands * Sponsorship: Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light and Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time * Directed by Kunihisa Sugishima, Hatsuki Tsuji and Kenichi Takeshita * Produced by Hidetaka Ikuta, Naoki Sasada, Noriko Kobayashi * US Producers: Lloyd Goldfine, Katia Milani, Michael Pecerlello * Written by Junki Takegami, Atsushi Maekawa, Shin Yoshida and Akemi Omode * US Writers: Michael Pecerlello, Norman J. Grossfeld * Based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Created by Kazuki Takahashi * Music by Shinkichi Mitsumune and Minobe Yutaka for Wall 5 Project * US Music by Elik Alvarez, Joel Douek and Freddy Sheinfeld * Animation Supervisor: Hiroaki Edamitsu * Production: Studio Gallop (Japan) * Additional Animation: Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. (Japan) * English Production: 4Kids Entertainment * Distribution: Toho Co., Ltd. (Japan), Warner Bros. Pictures and Cinedigm Corp.(US) Kingdom Hearts * Produced by Disney Interactive Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Distribution: Buena Vista Television * Sponsorship: National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Samurai Pizza Cats * Produced by Sotsu Agency (Japan) and Tatsunoko Productions Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. Extreme Dinosaurs * Created by Louis Gassin * Directed by Rich Trueblood * Produced by Kurt Weldon * Executive Producers: Allen J. Bohbot, Kaaren Lee Brown, Andy Heyward, Robby London, Michael Maliani, Ralph J. Sorrentino * Music by Matt McGuire * Production: DIC Entertainment * Distribution: Bohbot Entertainment, Inc. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Produced by Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing * Animation Co-Production: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created and Developed by David Wise and Patti Howeth * Directed by Yoshikatsu Kasai, Fred Wolf and Tony Love * Produced by Rudy Zamora, Walt Kubiak, Andy Luckey, Fred Wolf and Kara Vallow * Executive Producer: Mark Freedman Music and Songs English Version Opening Sequence * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Season 2 Version)- Paul Gordon Japanese Version Opening Sequence * Target -akai shougeki- (Target -red crash-) - Production Notes Trivia * Debut of the second Digimon team, the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. The six new Digimon are Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon and Lopmon (from the Digimon Adventure 02 film, Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution!, edited and dubbed in English as part of Digimon: The Movie). Former members of Agumon's Digi-Squad, Patamon and Gatomon will join the team with Veemon as the leader. * The Evil Digimon, the Disney Heroes and Villains, The Samurai Pizza Cats, the Ninja Crow Clan, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Foot Clan, the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Raptors guest star in this series' pilot. Goofs and Mistakes * Ownership Rights * Digimon and Samurai Pizza Cats belongs to Saban and Bandai * Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time ''belongs to 4Kids Entertainment. * ''Kingdom Hearts, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series and DuckTales (1987) belongs to Disney * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to DIC Entertainment. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. Transcripts * Veemon's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time Transcript * Veemon's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time/Transcript (Japanese Version) Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Category:Pilots Category:Digi-Squad Category:Digi-Squad: 02 Mode Category:Fusion Fighters United Army Category:Veemon's Adventures